


He was a Skater Boy

by Pandamilo



Series: Yuri!!! On Runway Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Four: Subcultures of fashion, Friends to Lovers, Hipster Yuri, M/M, Making Out, Skater boy Otabek, Swearing, Theme Week, age changed, prompt, they are both in their like earlish 20's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Day Four of Yuri On Runway! Subcultures of Fashion.“Ma’s having a dinner; can you wearing something nice, please .” Yuri groaned into his phone as he straightened his long scarf and fiddled with the way his crown braid was sitting on his head.“I always wear nice things.”Yuri could hear his smirk through the phone.“Look, just try and find some jeans that aren’t ripped and for the love of fuck wear something other than your red converse.” Yuri hung up on Otabek so he could finish getting ready.





	He was a Skater Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crownedcirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcirce/gifts).



> Day Four is here! [I am actually surprised? It really fought me because I'm sick and it's the only one I had half completed before the week started]. XD  
> I was going to do Day Three: Footwear, however, my brain was stuck on Foot fetish JJ and I couldn't actually bring myself to write it at the moment [who knows what'll happen in the future].  
> Anyhow! Hope you enjoy some dork, confused Otayuri.  
> ***POINT TO CONSIDER*** Otabek calls Yuri's Mum Aunty because he has known her forever and it's just how they are (it's how it works in Aus and I like the idea of Otabek calling her that, so just roll with it XD) - Also, Hilltop Hoods is an Australian hip hop group and actually awesome :D

**  
**

* * *

 

It wasn’t like Yuri believed himself to be of a particular type but looking at himself in the mirror, he guessed he could be classed as a hipster. It wasn’t like the decision to move in that direction had been intentional; it was merely that the aesthetic appealed to him.

His best friend, on the other hand, was basically the guy Avril Lavigne was singing about in _Sk8er Boi_ , and Yuri loved to tease him about it. Otabek wore ripped jeans, the top of his hair, that wasn’t an undercut, he wore long, and it curled on the top of his head. Usually sporting band t-shirts, he was only seen without a skateboard on his person if he was instead carrying his guitar.

Yuri appreciated Otabek’s commitment to his personality; he wore it on his sleeve, but Yuri honestly wished that when they went out somewhere a little nicer together, Otabek would wear something other than the tattered old dark-red converse he’d been wearing since they were 12.

“Ma’s having a dinner; can you wearing something nice, _please_.” Yuri groaned into his phone as he straightened his long scarf and fiddled with the way his crown braid was sitting on his head.

“I always wear nice things.”

Yuri could hear his smirk through the phone.

“Look, just try and find some jeans that aren’t ripped and for the love of fuck wear something other than your red converse.” Yuri hung up on Otabek so he could finish getting ready.

They were meeting outside the restaurant Yuri’s mother had chosen for a semi-family reunion. It was a quality place where even Yuri felt slightly underdressed as he waited outside for Otabek to arrive.

“Hey, Yura.”

Yuri startled, turning to see Otabek walking towards him - at least he looked kind of like Otabek. “Holy shit.”

In front of Yuri stood a person he had known his entire life and only seen in a suit once for his grandmother’s funeral (and that had been slightly disconcerting). Now he wore a checkered button-up with a black vest over the top, black slacks and shiny grey loafers. His hair slicked back, so it didn’t hang over his face like it usually did and his dark eyes were shining as Yuri looked him up and down.

“I… well fuck, you clean up good.” Yuri blurted, appreciating the way the clothing clung to Otabek’s muscular body in a way his skater clothes most definitely did not. Yuri hadn’t noticed that in the last few year’s Otabek had filled out, gotten that little bit taller, put on a bit more muscle. It was throwing him completely for a loop, and the fact that he was as gay as they come was coming back to him in full force.

“Yura, we’re going to be late if you don’t stop staring.”

“Shit.” Yuri shook his head and turned on the spot, heading into the restaurant without looking back to see if Otabek was following him.

They spent the night with stuffy fifty/sixty-something-year-olds who pestered Yuri about finding a nice girl to settle down with since he was working full-time now. Otabek could tell it was starting to grate on Yuri’s nerves when he found an excuse for them to leave.

“Hey, Aunty. Yura’s coming home with me tonight since he’s had a few drinks and I know you don’t like him taking a cab home.” Otabek whispered to Yuri’s mother, the almost-lie - Yuri had a few drinks but it was only one every hour since they arrived, he could have driven home if he wanted to.

Instead, Yuri found himself in Otabek rickety truck, headed towards his best friends apartment.

“Why didn’t you bring the bike?” Yuri murmured as he let the wind push through his fingers, hanging slightly out the window of the car.

“The headlight busted, and I didn’t get a chance to get a new one before we had to go to dinner, so I bought the car instead.”

They were quiet for the remainder of the car ride; they spent a surprising amount of their time together in silence, it was comfortable. Yuri used the dim light to appreciate Otabek in his suit, the way it pulled tight when he flexed to change gears or how broad it made his shoulder’s look. And yet…

“I like your old clothes better,” Yuri announced, startling himself and Otabek after ten minutes of the quiet hum of the car.

“Eh, thanks? I thought you wanted me to dress nicer?” Otabek chanced a glance at Yuri before flicking on his indicator to turn onto his street.

“Yeah, well. You clean up fucking good, but I’m an arsehole who shouldn’t try and change you. I… You’re good just the way you are.”

“Yura-”

“Would you hurry up and park, I need to piss.”

Otabek obeyed, turning into his parking space as they both descended from the cab of the truck, Yuri striding away before he acted on his nagging feelings. Yuri turned and clapped his hands, catching the keys to Otabek’s apartment when he threw them. Otabek turned back to get something from his car.

***

“What the hell are you doing?” Yuri sighed, staring at his face in the mirror. He had tugged off his boots and scarf in the hallway before heading to the bathroom that linked to Otabek’s bedroom. Yuri looked a little more dishevelled then he would normally like. Hair slightly out of place, buttons popped open on his shirt to help cool the flush that had taken refuge on his chest and neck.

He has always considered Otabek interesting looking, but he was also his best friend since he was five; it wasn’t normal for you to imagine tugging at the ripped parts of your best friend’s jeans just to expose his muscular legs. Or imagine slipping into one of those stupid band t-shirt’s when you wake up in the morning because it was the closest item of clothing and Yuri knew Otabek had a thing about seeing Yuri in his clothes.

Another thing they had never really spoken about.

Along with the fact that it wasn’t even a question that Yuri would share his bed tonight. It’s just what they did; when had the lines become so blurred or had they always been this way?

“Yura, you okay?” Otabek called from the other side of the door, waiting for Yuri to emerge, he had been staring at himself in the mirror for at least ten minutes.

“Yeah.” Tugging open the door, Yuri stumbled when Otabek turned around, ripped jeans still unbuttoned on his hips, a Hilltop Hoodsshirt halfway pulled on before he adjusted it when he saw Yuri staring.

“What’s up, Yura?” Otabek fidgetted, adjusting his jeans as Yuri stormed over to his best friend, the startling difference in their high becoming apparent when Yuri had to lean down a little to slam their lips together.

Otabek grunted at the sudden tight grip Yuri had him in, lips moving hurriedly against Yuri’s after a second of surprise.

“Fucking hell, why’d you let me wait that long?” Yuri pulled away, breath coming a little hurried in and out of his chest, mimicking Otabek’s.

“Don’t want to push you when you didn’t really seem interested.” Otabek pushed Yuri away slightly, fussing with his hair like he always does when he is nervous.

“It’s not that I wasn’t interested, just didn’t think you were.”

“I’ve liked you since we were old enough to understand what that even means.”

“Could have let me in on it… You changed.”

“Suits are uncomfortable… plus you said you don’t mind how I am, yeah?” Otabek flopped onto the end of his bed, gesturing for Yuri to sit next to him.

“I said you should be you. You look good in a suit but… I like you for you.”

Yuri startled when he was suddenly pressed onto his back on the bed, a lap full of Otabek perched on his hips, grinding down into their quickly hardening erections as he mouthed at Yuri’s exposed, flushed neck.

“Beka.” Yuri mumbled, hands reaching for Otabek’s hair and tugging him to crush their lips back together. They kissed like Yuri viewed their friendship; rough, all teeth and tongues but mind-blowingly awesome.

Shifting further up the bed, hands wandered over their bodies, tugging at their clothes, making the air around them all together too hot.

“Do you…” Otabek let his voice trail off, hand hovering over the bulge in Yuri’s pants.

“Yeah.”

***

Yuri woke the next morning, groggy with crunchy eyes as he rubbed the sleep from them. It took him a heartbeat to have the memories of last night (and the reason why he was naked in Otabek’s bed) to come crashing back.

Soft touches, bites to his exposed skin, nails along his thigh. They hadn’t had sex, but everything they did still left Yuri feeling slightly sticky. With a sigh, he rolled over and snatched the first shirt he could find off the floor to pad into the kitchen. Otabek’s shirt exposed the light bruises on Yuri’s hips, and the bite mark on his thigh made him smirk as he bent over to grab a juice from the fridge.

“You left.” Otabek’s deep voice rumbled, still heavy with sleep as arms looped around Yuri’s waist, tugging him back into what was most definitely a still naked Otabek with morning wood. Pressing kisses to Yuri’s neck and shoulder, Yuri couldn’t help but laugh at his best friend.

“So, you’re my boyfriend now, yeah?” Yuri blinked, turning in Otabek’s arms and closing the fridge behind him, a bottle of juice still posed open in his hand.

“I better be. You look too damn good in my clothes for you not to be my boyfriend.” Otabek grumbled, reaching to pick Yuri up as he laughed, walking them both back to Otabek’s bed. “And as my boyfriend, you’re not allowed to leave me alone in bed with a hard-on.”

“Fuck, Beka. You are going to get juice all over your bed.” Yuri laughed as Otabek paused before he actually threw Yuri onto his bed.

Otabek used one hand to hold Yuri up as he snatched the bottle from Yuri’s hand and dumped it on the bedside table before dropping Yuri onto the bed and following him down. “Better?”

“Much.” Yuri pulled Otabek closer, attempting to slow their frantic kissing that continued from last night. It was surprising how normal it felt to kiss, to feel big, calloused hands press against his hips, the hard press of a cock against his own. “Should I take this off?” Yuri tugged at Otabek’s shirt he was still wearing, the edge of it becoming slightly damp from the tips of their cocks nudging it.

“Nah, I’ll show you why it’s better than your stuffy button-ups.”

* * *

 

[My Tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments really help XD Please fuel my terrible ego <3


End file.
